Gawain - Siegfried Duel
Gawain Pursues V.V. At that time, the Gawain is approaching Kaminejima and Lelouch is questioning what this war for independence was for if Nunnally is not around. They soon arrive at the island and land at the entrance to the cave there, but C.C. says that she does not know the place or if Nunnally’s kidnapper is a person with Geass powers. When a surge of energy suddenly hits the Gawain and causes Lelouch to have visions, C.C. informs him that this is a trap against intruders, but Lelouch is then shown scenes of her past, including her getting shot on a battlefield and getting burned at the stake. In a black and white world, C.C. tells him that all that’s left is her memories of being a witch, and she does not even know if she was human to start with. All the people who hated her and the people who were kind to her have disappeared in the never-ending flow of time, and she thus feels alone. Lelouch, however, tells her that she’s not alone: they are accomplices, so if she is a witch, then he feels that he will become the her Warlock/Demon. The two of them are then returning to their normal senses, and just in time for Jeremiah to attack again. Jeremiah manages to hit them and the battle is underway. The Battle C.C. fires the Gawain’s cannons into the ocean to create a wall of water to hide themselves in for a moment. Telling Lelouch to leave Jeremiah to her, C.C. wants him to go after Nunnally instead. Lelouch points out that the Gawain does not have enough energy, but C.C. feels that it’ll be okay, though she then admits to feeling a bit uneasy. Telling him to win, C.C. kisses Lelouch before setting him down by the cave. When Lelouch tells her not to die, she questions who he thinks he’s talking to. C.C. then flies the Gawain to Jeremiah’s mecha and attaches to it before accelerating it into the water. Meanwhile Suzaku catches up to Zero and comments how useful a power Geass is saying it allows Zero to hide himself while putting responsibility on others. Suzaku has also noticed that Kallen is here, and he asks if she wants to know Zero’s true identity. Since he feels Kallen has a right to see this, Suzaku shoots Zero’s helmet, splitting it in half and revealing Lelouch’s face underneath. Although Suzaku reacts by saying that he did not want to believe it, Kallen is much more shocked and asks if he had been using the Japanese people. Lelouch responds by saying that Japan was liberated as a result, so there should be no complaints. As for Suzaku, he feels that he should have arrested Lelouch earlier, but he was uncertain and in denial. When he accuses Lelouch of lying to him, Euphemia, and Nunnally, Lelouch tries to turn the subject to how Nunnally was kidnapped. He asks for a temporary truce so that they can save Nunnally, but Suzaku now believes that Lelouch would betray the world until the very end. Urging Suzaku to shoot if he can, Lelouch then attaches a liquid Sakuradite bomb to himself that will go off if his heart stops beating. He also asks who told Suzaku about Geass and suspects that this person is responsible for kidnapping Nunnally, but Suzaku declares that what happens from now on will have nothing to do with Lelouch and that his existence was a mistake. The two fire at each other Suzaku hits Lelouch's handgun while Lelouch's shot hits Suzaku's communicator on his ear. Suzaku then subdues him and and drags him to Emperor, requesting for a position in the Knights of Rounds in return for capturing Zero, which the emperor accepts. The Emperor Charles zi Britannia then uses his Geass ability to erase his son Lelouch vi Britannia's memories and repress his Geass.